


who needs a painting when i have you

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But only a bit, Established Relationship, F/M, dirty thoughts in public places, lite possessive thoughts, yachi looks good in her dress and ushijima is struggling just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Yachi looks ravishing tonight.He wishes to ravish her.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	who needs a painting when i have you

Ushijima Wakatoshi likes to think that he is a very self-controlled person. He does not have many vices and he only gives into the few that he  _ does  _ have when he is certain that they will not impact him in a negative manner. He is calm and collected, in control of himself and his desires.  
  
Or, at least, that is what he thought before tonight.  
  
Tonight he is at a charity event with one Yachi Hitoka- his girlfriend and one of his very few weaknesses.  
  
When Yachi had told him about the gala and asked if he would go with her, Ushijima had readily agreed to it. It was an easy choice; the theme was a simple one for which he would not need to buy another suit to match it, the charity was going toward an animal shelter in the city (another one of his weaknesses are animals of any furred variety), and it would make Yachi happy if he went.  
  
So he said yes.  
  
He said yes and Yachi had beamed at him, had given him a kiss on the cheek and told him when it was, where it would be. They had, originally, agreed that he would pick her up from her studio apartment and it was promised to be a relaxing, lowkey affair for them.  
  
Plans, however, ended up changing.  
  
It wasn’t a problem, really. Yachi had already given Ushijima his ticket and she had her own. So, when the apologetic text came in that she would need to meet him there, it wasn’t a big deal.  
  
Ushijima prepared himself as planned and left his house when needed, arrived at the gala by himself and almost immediately grabbed a drink so he would look less awkward by himself.  
  
Ushijima is a sure, confident person but being by himself in a sea of softly murmuring and gently laughing couples was moderately uncomfortable.  
  
So he had grabbed a drink and wandered around the hall, trying not to stand out too much as he waited for Yachi to arrive. He was, unfortunately, accosted by an older woman and then a trio of mildly intoxicated university elites taking their parents place at the gala. He was able to shake them, but he was left with almost a sense of urgency, the thought that he wanted Yachi by his side and soon.  
  
Ushijima is a patient person, but he found himself impatiently checking his phone more times than socially acceptable, frowning when he did not have a text from Yachi saying she had arrived.  
  
When one finally came in fifteen minutes after his arrival- complete with a flourishing ramble of apologies and promises to make it up to him- Ushijima smiled and walked almost a bit too quickly to the entrance to greet her.  
  
She appeared only a moment or two after he halted himself and that was when Ushijima felt the first strain on his self control that night.  
  
Yachi had told him that she was having problems with her dress- something about juice and the dry cleaners and having to borrow one from a cousin- and that she had been scrambling to find a new one.  
  
He had an entirely different image in mind for her dress than the one she arrived in. This one...this one is very, very unlike the modest gown she had shown him.  
  
Backless. A backless dress. A backless dress with lightly flaring tulle for a skirt, a bodice molded perfectly to her slender curves. Simple. Elegant. Baring.  
  
Will breaking.  
  
She looked gorgeous stepping into the gala and she looks gorgeous still. There’s a tint of pink to her cheeks and she’s whispered to him about how strange it feels walking around with her back exposed, how she is a bit embarrassed over it and the looks she is receiving. Ushijima has made it a point to keep his arm around her waist or a hand to her lower back. He is usually not so territorial, but he feels nearly possessive of her tonight. Yachi is petite and lovely and very much deserving of the attention sent her way, but she is  _ his _ .  
  
Yachi is much too gorgeous. She is attracting attention and slowly chipping at his self-control without even trying. Somehow, though, that makes it even better and Ushijima finds himself pulling her closer and closer to him as they wander around the gala, as they chat with friends of her family and look over paintings.  
  
Yachi looks ravishing tonight.  
  
He wishes to ravish her.  
  
Ushijima cannot, however, until they leave. And even then he must wait to see if she wishes for it as well. If she does not, that is fine. If she does, that is  _ fantastic _ .  
  
He tries to divert his attention to the art the best he can, the themed paintings and sculptures of animals that the attendees are buying in an effort to help fund the shelter. Most of them are good. Some of them are wonderful.  
  
None of them are anywhere near as eye catching as Yachi.    
  
His eyes trace down the planes of her back and it is hard for his fingers not to follow the path. There is a desire to touch and bite and mark that smooth, creamy skin- to devote his entire attention to the flesh that is bared.   
  
“Wakatoshi, what do you think about this one? I think it would look nice in your office.”   
  
Ushijima blinks and he glances at the painting that Yachi is talking about- more out of instinctual politeness than anything else. He nods, not really taking in the art, and his eyes fall to the nape of his girlfriend’s neck, slowly take in that and then her naked shoulder.   
  
He realizes that he is half hard and that is...troublesome.   
  
Though, he can’t quite bring himself to care about it like he usually would.   
  
“...we can get it,” Ushijima tells her, eyes flicking to Yachi’s face to take in the happy smile that forms.   
  
A pleased noise leaves Yachi and Ushijima takes a deep breath, tries not to think of his girlfriend’s other wonderful noises.   
  
They walk to another painting and then another. He does his best to act normally and give Yachi the attention she deserves but, despite his efforts, she ends up looking at him with a concerned expression.   
  
“Wakatoshi, are you alright?”   
  
He is far from alright. He wants to pick her up and press her against the wall, make love to her among all the art and people wandering around.   
  
He would never do that, no.   
  
But it is a strong urge and it’s getting harder for him to keep his hands to himself.   
  
Ushijima breathes in, just a bit deep, and then he nods, reaches out a hand to place on a small waist.   
  
“I am fine,” he tells her, fingers splaying to touch the bared, lovely skin of her back. It causes a shiver to run through her, his touch, and Ushijima has to resist licking his lips and pulling her closer. “I am merely...distracted. I apologize.”   
  
She blinks up at him- big amber eyes widening with surprise- and Ushijima feels a bit guilt at the concern that shows in a furrowed brow, a small frown.   
  
“Why are you distracted?” she asks, voice soft and worried. “Should we- do you want to leave?”   
  
He does wish to leave. He wants to go home and take her to bed, worship her body until she can’t take anymore.   
  
But, that is selfish. Yachi was excited about the gala- he can’t not whisk her home just so he can fuck her senseless.   
  
Ushijima shakes his head, but the concern still stays on Yachi’s face. Her eyes search him, trying to find his troubles, and, after a moment, she ends up reaching for his hand.   
  
“Let’s get some fresh air,” she suggests, voice soft and sweet.   
  
He nods, wanting to make her happy, and grips her small hand with a careful strength as she begins to lead him out of the gala and into a paper lantern illuminated common area. There are a few people out here wandering about and looking at statues, but it is quiet and nice.   
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yachi asks him, biting into her bottom lip after. “You’ve been more quiet than usual.”   
  
Ah, more guilt. He’s made her worry and that won’t do.   
  
“I am fine,” Ushijima tells her, gently squeezing her hand after to reaffirm it. “As I said, I am merely...distracted.”   
  
She frowns, still pretty even with it, and she blinks up at him.   
  
“Is it work?” she questions, sounding almost as if she’s trying to sort out a puzzle. “Did you have a bad day?”   
  
Ushijima shakes his head and he smiles, just lightly, over the concern his girlfriend is showing.   
  
She is sweet and she cares for him so much; he is honored and gratified that she frets over his well being as she does.   
  
She loves him and wishes him to be happy.   
  
He loves her and wishes the same for her.   
  
“No,” Ushijima tells her, slipping a hand to her back and bringing her closer. She lets out a soft, surprised noise at that, seems to blush in the dim light when he smiles at her and his voice lowers. “I am distracted by you, Hitoka. You are beautiful tonight. I wish to ravish you.”   
  
“Oh!”   
  
It comes out soft, that " _oh_." Soft and surprised and perhaps embarrassed, but pleased as well. Her eyes widen under his gaze and her lips stay parted as her cheeks flush to something visible even in the faint light that lanterns provide. Shyness passes over her as it always does, but Yachi does press closer to him as well- curls her fingers against his chest and bites her lip when he allows his own to trail up the path of her spine.   
  
“I- I’m sorry?”   
  
It comes out mumbled and ridiculous, has Ushijima huffing with fondness over his flustered, silly girlfriend. He shakes his head and pulls her even closer, allows his hunger to show when she feels his want against her and gasps softly from it.   
  
“Do not be sorry for being beautiful,” he tells her, voice low. “You are stunning tonight, Hitoka. You are more art than what is displayed in there. It is not your fault that I wish to ravish you. It is not your fault that I wish to kiss and touch and fuck you to rapture.”   
  
She gasps then, her breathing shuddering, and Ushijima has to swallow at the way her lashes flutter and her fingers curl into his shirt so very tightly.   
  
“Wak- Wakatoshi,” she whispers, wanting and flustered.   
  
He hums, pleased by her reaction, and he smooths his hand up her back, cups the nape of her neck with careful, loving care.   
  
“...but that is something to be done once we go home,” Ushijima continues.    
  
Somehow, seeing her become flustered and wanting has allowed his self-control to strengthen. He wishes to take her home- to leave the gala quickly and without preamble so he may lay her out on the bed and indulge in every inch of her.   
  
And yet…   
  
“We still have much more of the gala to see,” Ushijima tells Yachi. He watches as surprise flickers across her face once more, as something almost impatient flares in her amber eyes. “Ravishing can wait.”   
  
He steps away from her, fingers brushing against her bare shoulder, and watches as conflict rises in her pretty face. There is still desire, though, and Ushijima smiles at it- small but pleased.   
  
“Come, Hitoka,” he says, turning back to the entrance of the gala. “Let us see what else the gala offers.”   
  
It takes a moment, but then she is at his side- lip bitten and standing close to him. Ushijima hums at that and he places his hand to her lower back, thumbs over the exposed flesh and begins to lead her back inside.   
  
Ushijima Wakatoshi is a controlled, patient person. The night will become even better if they are made to wait, if their desire is forced to pool and grow and become that much more demanding.   
  
He is patient. He is in control.   
  
Ushijima smiles to himself as he guides his love throughout the gala- fingers tracing patterns along her bared back and his willpower strong.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally started for a kinktober  
> buuuuut i never finished it in time for it
> 
> i had originally intended on ushijima getting naughty yachi in a hedge maze but /shrugs


End file.
